


Hallelujah

by Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls upon Castiel after an awkward encounter and receives no answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Music

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making a profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. 
> 
> Lyrics written by Leonard Cohen.

Music _  
_

_I've heard there was a secret chord_   
_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_   
_But you don't really care for music, do you?_   
_It goes like this_   
_The fourth, the fifth_   
_The minor fall, the major lift_   
_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

 

“Cas? Can you hear me? Please, Cas, I need you.”

He was sitting in the Impala, pulled up on some long dusty road. It was the kind of road that could play tricks on you if you didn’t pay close enough attention. Dean had learnt long ago to always pay attention, so roads like this and their troubled stories were second nature to him now. They had even become a comfort to him when all else had gone to shit. It was on roads like this that Dean came to in order to unwind, and even he could see the sad irony in that.

It would have been okay if he had kept driving. There was enough concentration put into driving that meant that the mind didn’t have to be used to think about other things. He should have just kept fucking driving. His mistake had been to turn the radio on. It was that time which was both very late at night and would also be considered as very early in the morning. (Dean could easily alternate between the two, and who needed sleep anyway?) In other words, it was that time of day where people felt the need to ring up the radio stations and request those slow, heart filled songs which consisted more of lyrics than of music. It was pathetic the way people thought they could win back those that they’d lost just by dedicating a song to them on some shitty radio station; at least that’s what Dean kept telling himself.

“Cas, please. If you can hear me… if you can hear me just… Please… I’m sorry, okay? There. I said it. Let me say it to your face. Fucking Angels.”

Nothing. Dean sat back in his seat when he realised that he had been unnecessarily hunched over the wheel. This was stupid. This was fucking stupid. There was no way that Cas was ever going to come to him again. Not willingly when called, anyway. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that he would never see the jerk again. Something would happen, something that he was needed for, and Castiel would be the one sent to ask. Or ask for himself. When that time came it would be nice for the whole awkwardness of the situation to be dissolved by another chance meeting beforehand. A meeting that could take place now, for instances.

Dean looked out his window and then turned abruptly to look out of the passenger’s side. Still nothing. In frustration he turned up the radio. Listening to somebody else’s whiny crap about their problems could possibly put his mind off of his own. In seconds the enclosed space he was sitting in was filled with the sound of a choir singing the chorus of the song. Their voices filled with the craving that only came with those who were used to singing in a church. Their voices filled with hope, and longing, that perhaps their singing voices would be more likely to be heard by the guy upstairs rather than their normal speaking ones.

“Do you hear that, Cas? They’re calling for you too. They’re calling out for somebody to listen to them and answer them. Listen to them if you’re not going to listen to me. Damn it, Cas, listen to them!”

Not even the wind that he had heard outside the car, which seemed to have ceased, answered him. In anger Dean threw his head against the steering wheel. With acceptance he left it there, holding the back of his head with his hands. The cold metal made a pacifying change compared to the heat of his forehead which was pressed against it.

 

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_


	2. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel listens to Dean's prayer without his knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making a profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. 
> 
> Lyrics written by Leonard Cohen.

Faith

  _Your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

 

_I can hear you, Dean. Of course I can hear you. I always listen to you, Dean, despite what you may think. I’m here with you now. Can you not feel me, Dean? I am right here sitting next to you. I’m here for you, Dean._

The night sky was clear, and the moon still glowed strong even though the sun would soon be up. Stars dotted the dark patches of the sky which the reflection of the moon did not reach. It was starting to get a little early for stars to be seen by the human eye, but Castiel could see them there. He tried to take comfort in their soft radiance. Thankfully the Impala was warm too; it was a shame that his company was not. Then again, this sort of behaviour should really be expected when he considered what had happened.

He had come as soon as he heard the call. Cry. It had been more of a cry than a call. Nonetheless, he had come as  soon as he had heard Dean say his name. Although he did not let himself be seen. He was… ashamed? No. No that was not it. He was not ashamed of what had happened between them. He was… glad that it had happened, happy even. Castiel knew that the real reason that he did not want to make himself visible was because there would be hell to pay if he did. Dean was not the best at admitting his feelings towards him, even though Castiel could see it. He could see the way he felt about him. He was afraid to become visible. He was afraid of what else Dean might want to say “to his face”. And he could see that Dean was afraid too. They were both afraid to admit what they actually wanted to say.

_Sorry? I do not understand why you are apologising, Dean. There was no harm done. No wrong was committed… was there? Is what we did wrong? You told me before that it was wrong to talk about it. But it is to my understanding that talking about something and actually doing something can be two completely different things._

The somewhat unfamiliar emotions inside the depths of his stomach could not be denied, as Dean sat back in his seat. The reflected light from the moon beamed in through the car window in a way that only Castiel could see. Perhaps it would be okay to show himself. Even when he was upset Dean still looked so beautiful. He could not help himself in watching him. Surely it was okay to watch him? They had shared more with each other than Castiel had ever shared with anyone.  Then again, maybe he should let himself be seen. They had shared so much together already, it would be wrong to stay hidden.

He was taken aback when the Dean stared right at him. Through him. It caused him to rethink the decision to let himself be seen. Castiel watched, confused, as Dean leaned forward to turn up the radio. He had not needed the volume to be increased, the volume it had been playing at previously had been loud enough for him. His eyes stayed on Dean as he appeared to contemplate the music. He himself did not completely understand the function music served to humanity as a whole. It was something from Heaven which he felt was sometimes took advantage of. What Dean usually listened to often sounded just like empty noise to him. This was different. This had more… soul? Castiel could hear it.

_I am listening, Dean. I think that I understand. You are wrong. These people do not call for me. They seek the one we are all looking for. I cannot help them. But I can help you. I am here, Dean, and I am listening. I shall listen to you. Please tell me what it is that you want me to know._

It was the almost pathetic way that Dean collapsed onto the wheel in front of him that made him know that he should come clean. “Hello, Dean.”

 

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_


	3. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean calls upon Castiel and is answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making a profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. 
> 
> Lyrics written by Leonard Cohen.

Before

_Baby I have been here before_  
 _I know this room, I've walked this floor_  
 _I used to live alone before I knew you._  
 _I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
 _Love is not a victory march_  
 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_  


“What did you call me here for, Dean? You know that I do not have time for your every whim.”

Dean looked up at the Angel that had appeared from, seemingly, out of nowhere. He was sitting at the end of a crummy motel bed that he had spent more than two nights in. The job he and Sam were working on was a tough one, they needed as much information on it as possibly. That was where Sam was now, gathering information from sources that he deemed fit. Dean had spent the majority of the day questioning the few witnesses of the incident, and then mulling over the information to see if it fit with anything else. It was now his time to relax, for as long as he could physically manage anyway. They would eventually get to the bottom of it. They needed some help but that help did not necessarily have to come from an Angel.

“You have time for something if you’re here,” Dean said, nodding his head downwards so that it eventually came to relax in between his spread legs again. He wasn’t sure whether having all the blood in his body rush to his head was a good idea while drunk. On the other hand it seemed to be the only thing capable of getting rid of his headache.

“I do not understand--” Castiel began as he watched Dean fall in on himself. “You have been drinking,” he concluded, stepping closer, “I do not have time for this, Dean. Please tell me exactly why you called so that I can get back. I have important business to attend to.”

“Don’t let me keep you from anything important,” Dean snapped, finding the energy to lift his head just enough so that he could look up at the other, “If you need to go then just go. I only called you because… because… ah--fuck it—because I was lonely, Cas. I called because I’m lonely and thought you might spare some time for this hairless ape.”

The air was filled with an awkward silence after Dean’s confession. Castiel did not grasp the reason why Dean would call him for company when he had the constant presence of his brother to fulfil that need. “Where is Sam?” he asked, noticing as if for the first time that the much taller man was absent. It was easier to ask than to search.

“I don’t know, down the library researching this case or something,” Dean replied, looking briefly into Cas’ eyes before deciding that collapsing backwards onto the bed was better than leaning forwards. “He’s not the kind of company I want though. Sometimes I want to talk to someone who doesn’t think that he’s the smartest guy in the room. He’s not like that… but you know what I mean. It’ll be nice to talk to someone different for a change.”

This left Castiel wanting to ask more questions rather than leave him with satisfactory answers.  “I am sorry, Dean, I do not think I am the sort of company that you are looking for,” he said, tilting his head to one side. It was strange the way Dean was addressing him. There was no eye contact of such. The majority of the man’s emotion seemed to be told through his body, which Castiel found oddly inviting. “I would suggest you go out and try to find somebody else to be the company that you are implying. The night is still young.” He swallowed down a lump in his throat. “As they say here.”

What happened next did not seem to follow any sort of causality that Castiel was used to. Dean did not seem impressed with his suggestion and insisted that he stayed. He also told him to make himself comfortable, which was a pointless order as Castiel did not need comfort; and that it weirded him out when he just stood there. That was more promising reasoning. But to be pulled down onto the same level that Dean was at, when he did sit down on the end of the bed, was strange. What was stranger still was to feel warm, drunken lips on his own straight ones; to taste  that faint tang of alcohol, which he had grown sick of in his last encounter of it; and then to smell the scent of Dean’s body as his weight came down on top of him; and  rough hands that rubbed and  stroked at areas which were once covered under the protection of clothing which had now been undone.

It was not bad, and he did not want to stop it. There was something in the way that their bodies started to move together which made Castiel start to wish that Dean had called him earlier for being lonely. If this was what it took to help the man conquer that one demon this Angel, then he was only too happy to comply.  

  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_


	4. Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of previous decisions made by Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making a profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. 
> 
> Lyrics written by Leonard Cohen.

Show   
  
_There was a time when you let me know_   
_What's really going on below_   
_But now you never show it to me, do you?_   
_And remember when I moved in you_   
_The holy dove was moving too_   
_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_   


Breathless. If he were asked what he was feeling right then and there, that would be his answer. They were lying, naked, curled in on each other. Dean’s body was sweaty against his; his back stuck to Castiel’s chest. The man was pretending to be asleep but Castiel knew that he was not. Dean was trying to avoid talking about it. They were not supposed to talk about it. What had just happened between them did not need to be spoken about in words. It was a given that they were not to talk about it.

Dean had said enough during the act to give Castiel an idea of what he was actually thinking. They had been kind words, words of encouragement and even love.

_“That’s it, Cas. Keep your arms around my neck like you just had them. Now spread your legs. Bend your knees. It won’t hurt me. I’ve had worse pain before, I swear on that! Please, Cas, I…Uh—how’d you know to do that? I thought you were a blushing—ah! You’re good, you know that? Stay close to me like this… Please stay close to me like this… Don’t stop… Don’t stop moving… Oh—Oh!”_

It was the most thought and feeling Castiel had never experienced Dean show when talking directly to him. He had seen a similar sort of passion in his words when he spoke with his brother, Sam, but this kind of passion was subtly different. It was an almost selfish passion, or as Dean perhaps saw it, a shameful one, an indulgent though it was something he both wanted and needed. Of course, Castiel had not been able to understand the nature of the feelings that Dean had been undergoing before. This had opened his eyes.

And it made sense, because he had wanted it too. Only he had not known that he had wanted it too. Castiel knew perfectly well what love was, and he knew all too well what humans did together when they wanted to express their love for one another. It did not matter whether the humans were male and female, female and female or male and male because love had no boundaries. Even the great space between Heaven and Earth was unable to stop a man expressing his love towards another through the means of fornication. It would not be the first time in history that a holy creature, of some kind, allowed themselves the company of a human in such a way. However, that a human had initiated the act, and with a creature as holy as an Angel rather than one of the old gods, made what had happened considerably rarer. That had not stopped them. Castiel knew that he loved Dean, and he knew that Dean loved him also.

And now they were not to talk about it. Dean’s breathing suddenly grew a lot heavier and Castiel knew that he was really now asleep. The other give-away came a few short moments later when the man twisted his body and turned in his arms. It was peculiar to see Dean look so peaceful, Castiel thought contemplatively. Perhaps it was because he now had the company he desired. This thought made it all the more painful for him to come to the decision that he must leave at some point. It would be kinder to go while Dean was sleeping. There would be no unwanted conversations at first light, or the possibility of being required to explain to Sam why he was lying in bed with his brother, neither of them wearing clothes.

He did not have to leave just yet. One more moment of taking in Dean’s beautiful, tranquil features would do no harm. As long as he remembered to leave with his clothes to hand, Castiel could disappear to elsewhere in the blink of an eye. Alas, that he had to leave so soon. Despite every sense in his body telling him to stay, Castiel left.

 

 

  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_


	5. Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is not sure of what to make of his encounter with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making a profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. 
> 
> Lyrics written by Leonard Cohen.

_Maybe there’s a God above_   
_But all I’ve ever learned from love_   
_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_   
_It’s not a cry you can hear at night_   
_It’s not somebody who has seen the light_   
_It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah_

There was no way he was ever going to admit to what he had just done. What they had just done. It had been a joint effort; one which Dean had insisted upon and initiated. Fuck! Oh well. The most he could do now was turn over, keep his back to the other, and pretend to sleep. Why should he pretend? He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. It wasn’t exactly forbidden to fall asleep after fucking with someone. Even if that someone just happened to be an Angel. An Angel that he just so happened to feel a great deal for. That was weird. This was weird. Who knew that all it took to have him bouncing on the dick of the guy (not just a guy though, an Angel) was a bottle or two of whisky?

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Dean had thought about it before, something else he was never going to admit, and him praying for Cas to come to him because he felt a little bit lonesome was not the way he had imagined things escalating.. Nonetheless, he was sort of glad that it had happened. At least now he knew where he stood with his feelings. Where he stood with Cas was an entirely different matter.

What could he say? He had been good. Dean had practised before, opening himself up with his fingers (another thing he wasn’t planning on sharing with anyone, another thing he would only deny) and then fucking himself with them. But with Cas it had felt so much better. Not that his preparations had gone to waste; it had been so much easier to slide up and down the other’s erection thanks to that practice. More importantly, Dean was able to admit to himself that it was more than lust. The guy had been gentle with him, even in the positions they had been in. He had held his back and stroked his thighs. Teased him with a finger, like he had asked, and stroked over his prostate like there was no tomorrow. Cas had been damn right loving, and that had been enough to make Dean want to keep going.

_“Your body is so soft, Dean. I would never have imagined it to be so soft. I will not let go of you. Are you comfortable like that, Dean? Do you need me to move down just a little? I do not want to hurt you. Promise me this will not hurt you… Ah, Dean… You feel ready. I should not have doubted you. Shush. I learnt a way to do this, remember? Although this seems far less complicated than what I saw. I am here, Dean. I am close to you. I am close…oh… Oh—uh… Uh—ah--”_

Dean had to give it to him, Cas was still here next to him. The Angel’s arms were still wrapped tightly around him, and he was still close to him like he said he would be. They didn’t have to talk about it to know that they both liked what had happened. Dean had not expected Cas to go along with it so easily. Sure, he had been a little hesitant at first. But once he knew what was going on, what Dean wanted, he had accepted it and joined in.

For a brief moment Dean had felt like he was seeing a part of the real Cas. Not the great and the holy Cas who was an Angel of the Lord. But the Cas who knew him, who understood him, who maybe even—he shook the thought away. That was not something to think about when there was the strong possibility that it was not true. What had happened could have just been chance. He could have been going along with it just because he knew it was something that Dean had wanted. It could have simply been a convenience to him. Dean offering himself the way he had sparing him from having to go look for anyone else to share with…

In spite of his conflicting thoughts and feelings, Dean knew that it had felt pretty real. It had to be real. There had to be some sort of human quality in Cas that had registered what it all meant. Dean hoped he wouldn’t have to say a lot to get this through to him. His last thoughts, before drifting off into sleep, were of how tightly Cas seemed to be holding him. And that he could feel his eyes on him, watching. It was oddly reassuring.

  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_


	6. Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel talk about their last encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making a profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. 
> 
> Lyrics written by Leonard Cohen.

Vain

_You say I took the name in vain_   
_I don't even know the name_   
_But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?_   
_There's a blaze of light in every word_   
_It doesn't matter which you heard_   
_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_  
_“Cas? Jesus Christ! You scared me,” Dean said, jerking in the driver’s seat of the Impala. He gave the other a quick sideways glance. After a minute or so of sitting in stunned silence he turned down the radio. “You came then?”

He could sense the confusion of the Angel in his hesitation to answer. Thankfully, he did not mention anything about ‘taking the Lord’s name in vain’ when he did, or remind him that he had more important things to attend to. It seemed they could both agree that this was of great, unspoken importance.

“Evidently, yes. I came.  You were very… persistent in getting my attention. I am here now, Dean, and I am willing to listen to whatever it is you have to say.”

“Good,” Dean replied, unsure of how to handle Cas’s willingness to talk. He had thought he’d have to put up some sort of fight. That was what he had been preparing himself for; a fight. “I thought that it might be a good idea if—if we talked about what happened, you know, the last time I called for you.”

There was a sharp intake of breath shared by them both. Neither of them looked at the other; instead both fixed their gazes on the empty road in front of them. More silence followed. Dean felt the need to interrupt it, unable to stand the noiselessness surrounding them.

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry—I know that you’ve been busy and that you don’t have time for this sort of thing. I get why you left before I woke up, hell—I’ve done that before, of course I get why you left. I shouldn’t have asked you to come in the first place--”

“Stop it.”

The voice of the Angel had him speechless. There was harshness in it, though Dean did not feel like it was directed at him. Turning his head, he looked at the other. Cas had his hands balled into fists in his lap, and there was a look of annoyance on his face. But he was not looking back at him.

“Do not apologise, Dean. You have done nothing to me that requires an apology. I—I wanted it to happen as much as you did. I enjoyed it too. Us both… enjoying that sort of thing together is not something that needs an apology.”

If Dean had felt speechless before that was nothing compared to how he felt now. Cas really did have his own way with words. “Well,” he said finally, unable to take the silence any longer, “What do you want to do about it?

“I do not know. Is it something that you would like to happen again?” 

“Jesus, Cas. You don’t piss around with the questions, do you?” Dean said, laughing bitterly, “I mean, yeah—yeah. I would like something like that to happen again... if that’s alright with you?”

“Yes.”

More silence followed. There were a lot of words left unsaid between them. Dean wanted them to have it all out. It was just picking where to start.

“You know that—you know that I don’t want you just for _that_ , right?” he said, glancing over quickly at Cas. Their eyes met momentarily and Dean had to look away. He could still feel the Angel’s stare on him. “It’s not just about the—the sex—not that the sex wasn’t good—hell, the sex was great—the best in fact—I can’t remember the last time I’d had a--”

“Dean,” Cas interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder, “I know.”

  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_


	7. Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean discuss what they are to do next with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making a profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. 
> 
> Lyrics written by Leonard Cohen.

Fool

  
_I did my best, it wasn't much_   
_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_   
_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_   
_And even though it all went wrong_   
_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_   
_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

 

“You know?” Dean said.

Castiel did not understand why humans insisted on making him repeat himself. He had just told the other that he knew. He knew exactly what Dean meant, and he would have known what he meant without having to be told. He could see it. It was as clear as the differences between night and day. He only felt guilty that he had not been able to see it sooner.

“Yes, Dean, I know.”

His hand dropped from Dean’s shoulder. For a moment they listened to the quiet hum of the music that still filled the car. Of course, Castiel could hear it perfectly. The music was… touching? A look at Dean’s face confirmed to him that the man thought so too, although he appeared to be trying to hide it.

“It is with great regret that I say this, but I feel like I should tell you,” Castiel continued, eyes not leaving the man beside him, “That I do not think that this is something that we should pursue at this current moment in time.”

The words cut into them both. Castiel had not expected them to hurt him just as much as he knew that they had hurt Dean. The man had turned away from him almost as soon as he had started to speak. He did not know what to do, although he could sense the pain that must’ve been showing on his friend’s face.

_Friend? But we must still be friends, mustn’t we be? We are still friends. It is right to love our friends, Dean. And I do still love you. I only hope that you do still love me too._

“Damn it, Cas,” he heard Dean say on an exhale of breath, “ _At our current time_? What time would be more convenient for you? When I’m dead? When we’re all dead? It’s never going to be easy—there’s never going to be a right time…”

There was anger. He should have known better than to not have expected Dean to respond with anger. But it still hurt him. It hurt because Dean did not understand, and could not understand, everything that was happening.

“I am sorry, Dean,” he said, moving in closer to put a hand on the man’s back.

Dean had his forehead pressed against the glass of the window of the car. It surprised Castiel when he suddenly turned round and pushed their lips together again. He froze at the impact of Dean’s mouth against his, but his eyes soon lowered as the rest of his body happily relaxed into the kiss. Human vessels seemed to have a way of always betraying their occupant; Castiel could not imagine how people managed. A hand slipping, almost unnoticed, under his shirt brought him back to the moment.

“Wait… Wait, Dean… Stop!”

The man pulled away at his outburst. This time Castiel had not anticipated the look of sadness in the other’s eyes. It led him to feel the need to expand on what he had said.

“I _do_ want this, Dean. I do. We share an extremely deep connection and what we did… what this is only strengthens it. And I love you, Dean. I do. Please believe me. I would not lie to you about this.”

A minute or two of silence passed between them. Castiel could see the way the clogs of Dean’s mind turn as he tried to process what had just been said. His eyes held less sadness now; the emotion was still present, but there was something else there as well.

“Fucking Angels,” he finally said, bridging the gap between them once more. Castiel’s ears burned at the words that came out of those lips before they were kissing his own again. “I love you too, Cas.”

_***_

The sun was just starting to rise, and the birds had already started to sing. They were lying together on the backseat of the Impala. Their bodies entwined. The coat that belonged to Castiel was thrown over them both like a blanket. Their other articles of clothing were strewn somewhere on the car’s floor. Dean’s arms were wrapped around Castiel’s neck, his head resting on his Angel’s chest, as he snoozed. Castiel watched over the resting body, his hands stroking up and down the back of his friend, who he loved a great deal. The air around them was filled with the musky scents of sweat and sex. There was no impending desire to get up and leave. The voice of a presenter on the radio was wishing, to those who were listening, a good morning.  
  


_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_   
_Hallelujah_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is a working progress that I am sure I will keep coming back to it to make corrections. I hope you enjoyed reading this brief beginning and look forward to/enjoy the rest of it!


End file.
